Rocket Launcher
The '''Rocket Launcher', sometimes colloquially referred to as the Bazooka (バズーカ), is a category of weapons that fire high-powered rockets. Overview During Yamcha's early appearance, he uses a rocket launcher called the Panzer Faust to attack the House-Wagon containing Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Raven, one of King Gurumes top henchmen in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, uses a rocket launcher during the movie. Demons are seen using rocket launchers in Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. Launch uses a rocket launcher to blow up a train in Brown Country so she can rob it. Rocket launchers are mainly seen during the Red Ribbon Army Saga in Dragon Ball. These weapons are used many times by the Red Ribbon Army in an attempt to kill Goku, but just like all other weapons used, it fails. Colonel Silver even a type of rocket launcher, a Panzershreck, to temporarily destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus. When Goku is storming the Red Ribbon Army's Headquarters, one of the soldiers attempts to hit Goku with a RPG-7, saying "Hey, kid! Say "Cheese!" before doing so. However, Goku ducked just as he fired the weapon, and then retorted "All right, then, "Cheese!" before proceeding to beat him up. The Dr. Slump character Charmy Yamada is seen using one to blow up King Nikochan's spaceship. A member of Earth's Military is about to use one in an attempt to kill King Piccolo, but decides against it due to the risk of it killing King Furry. Members of Earth's Military also used bazookas against Cell in Dragon Ball Z. Van Zant and Smitty used rocket launchers to attack Majin Buu and blow up his house. In Dragon Ball GT, Giru has a small but powerful rocket launcher in his chest cavity. In the PS2 game Super Dragon Ball Z, a new design created by Akira Toriyama for Mecha Frieza has a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. Appearances in Video Games Yamcha uses his Panzer Faust in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Mr. Satan has two special attacks where he uses a rocket launcher: Special Bazooka and Four Missile Launch. Rocket launchers are used by mercenaries (including the Red Shark Gang) in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Colonel Silver uses his Panzershreck in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and in a cinematic in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Silver carries his Panzershreck on his back and, aside from using it regularly, he sometimes strikes his opponent with it. Colonel Silver's Panzershreck is used by General Blue in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, during the Blast 2 attack called "I'll Shoot You!". Gallery Yamzooka.jpg|Yamcha firing the Panzer Faust at Oolong's House-Wagon LDemons24.png|One of Lucifer's demons using a rocket launcher Launchtrain.jpg|Launch holding a rocket launcher 066ARealBind17.jpg|A Red Ribbon Army soldier using a rocket launcher ZantSmittBozookas.png|Van Zant and Smitty use rocket launchers GokuVsSilver(O2).jpg|Colonel Silver uses his rocket launcher in Origins 2 References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns